swgfandomcom-20200215-history
A Chance Meeting
Bossk, a legendary Trandoshan Bounty Hunter is doing some work for Jabba on Tatooine and isn't above delegating his missions to another party - possibly you. But first, you have to find him, and such a wanted Trando isn't likely to be in one place for very long. To start this quest series you need to find and talk to him, he randomly spawns in the cantinas in Mos Eisley and Bestine. This is not a permanent spawn, and it is often several hours between his spawns. Game Info Part One: Valarian's Mistake *'Level': 20 *'Reward': **10000 credits **200 Jabba faction points Lady Valarian was able to get one of Jabba's smugglers to sell information on a spice shipment, and Jabba wants to find the culprit. Find and kill Valarian's supporters until you find a clue to who the snitch was. To complete this quest, you need to eliminate Valarian's supporters until you find a clue pointing to the informant Valarian has planted into Jabba's organisation. The fastest way to do this is to travel north of Bestine to the Valerian Depot At /wp -1584 -3332 . Another way is to take Valerian missions from a local Mission Terminal. If you kill enough, eventually you will find the clue you seek. Once you find the clue, you are given a location and told to kill the informant Valarian Enforcer (CL15) there. This location is near to the Jawa Traders POI, about 3 km West of Mos Espa. Once the informant is dead, return to Bossk - and hope he is still there, or you may have a long wait ahead of you. Part Two: Tusken's Rage *'Level': 30 *'Reward': **20000 credits **500 Jabba faction points Jabba and the Mayor of Mos Eisley are at odds. To put pressure on the Mayor, Jabba has orchestrated a plan to trick the Tusken Raiders into attacking the city. But one Tusken has discovered the plan, and will ruin the deal if he makes it back to his camp alive. Fastest way to begin this quest is to travel to Fort Tusken and start killing until you get a quest update that tells you to meet with a Jawa in Mos Espa. This Jawa is a Tusken contact - and can tell you where the Tusken you seek is headed. You are given a location to a Tusken Berserker (CL31), and when he is dead, find and speak to Bossk once again. Part Three: Nightsister's Trophy *'Level': 80 *'Reward': **50000 credits **1000 Jabba faction points **Hair-Trigger Carbine Jabba has turned his foul mind from hunting to betting, and he has made a wager with one of his slug-like cousins to see who can acquire the rarest trophy in the shortest amount of time. Jabba knows just the thing - a Nightsister shroud. Off to Dathomir.... Travel to Dathomir and make your way to the Nightsister Forced Labor Camp POI. Kill Nightsisters (Elite CL 78+) (easier said than done) until you get a mission update - you found a shroud! A Nightsister shroud is a rare trophy, but Jabba will be satisfied with only the best. Jabba demands a Nightsister Elder's shroud, so you must return to Dathomir. Once you are there, Elders are not easy to find. There is a permanent Elder spawn at the Nightsister Stronghold, and Elders are also known to spawn around the Imperial Prison POI on Dathomir. Find and slay one (Boss CL 82) and your journal will update. You get a location for a contact in the Wayfar cantina named Stanic Wavingstar. Travel to him and drop off Jabba's trophy. Then find and speak with Bossk. Part Four: Troublesome Influences *'Level': 60 *'Reward': **100000 credits **2000 Jabba faction points **Microservo Enhanced Gloves Jabba has become worried about the Black Sun's activities in his area, and he has paid an informant for information on the Black Sun. Sadly, the informant was discovered. Jabba now needs to set up some attacks to test the Black Sun's strength, and the Deathwatch Bunker should be just the place for such an attack. Be sure to keep an eye out for information on Jabba's informant. Travel to Endor and penetrate the infamous Deathwatch Bunker (way point -4680 4330) to kill members of the Black Sun (Elite CL 87). Alternately, travel to Yavin IV and kill Black Suns (Elite CL 83) north of the Imperial Base starport. Either way, killing enough Black Suns will give you a journal update to return to the Wayfar cantina. Once you are there, a Black Sun Minion (CL 54) will spawn and attack. When he's is dead, go inside and speak with Stanic Wavingstar to complete the quest and get your final rewards. Star Wars Lore * Category:Tatooine quests